deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid flash vs dash
DC vs Disney The fastest kids alive race in a death race to the finish Wiz: when it comes to high school races, kids always talk about speed Boomstick: but these kids take speed demons to a whole new level, like Kid Flash the grandson of the Flash Wiz: and Dash the eldest son of the Incredibles Boomstick: he’s wiz and i’m boomstick ''' '''Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle Kid Flash Wiz: in Metropolis lived the Flash the fastest man alive Boomstick: in case you forgot he’s the guy who raced against Quicksilver Wiz: and like how most generations of heroes lives there is a family tree Boomstick: and in that family tree turns out Barry aka the Flash had a grandson kid flash. his true name being wally west Wiz: Wally West was always headstrong, he had an act of being carless, he sometimes got into situations without logicwhich gets him into near death situations. It’s what we all do as kids. Boomstick: yes we do Wiz: even though he can be goofy, Wally was pretty smart, he can use his smart skills to notice Speedy's heavy arrow foam when he used it against Brick, and scan a knotty chemical combo of both Blockbuster formula and the Kobra-Venom. His was very good with science that he very much ignored any ideas of real magic, so he tries to convince it as a form of "advanced science". ''' '''Boomstick: Aqualad said that it was Wally had used his skill of science to control what he could not comprehend, and that to admit the existence of magic graps the idea of disolving every area. after being a host to doctor strange Kid Flash slighty believed about magic, but still didn't admit that magic was real. Wiz: Five years in the future, Wally didn't change much, but he had grew up a bit. ' '''Boomstick: He didn't act childish anymore, and was more serious about his work. He was stubborn on quitting the superhero life for both himself and Artemis. Wally realized his uncle Barry Allen was the Flash. Being the Flash's biggest fan, he asked his hero to let him become his sidekick. When you have an idol its something you want ' 'Wiz: Barry refused, but Wally didn't give up. He recreated the experiment where Barry got his powers from in his family's garage. ' '''Boomstick: but he ended up destroyed the garage and being in the hospital fot a few days. Barry felt he was responsible for leaving tips that Wally could use. thinking about it in the end it wasn't that bad, could have been worse, like if his family got killed in the blast Wiz: he soon left the hospital and got the powers he desired. Barry angrly agreed to let him become Kid Flash, but only if he did exactly as he said. He became a superhero in 2008. i like telling people want to do ' '''Boomstick: Kid Flash wanted to become a member of the Justice League, alongside with the teen titans ' 'Wiz: However, that didn't happen obviously, because they're kids, so they decide to do their own crime solving. ' 'Boomstick: they went to investigate Cadmus Labs so they can prove worthy of being in the justice leauge. There, they found out about the Genomorph project and Superboy as well. ' '''Wiz: The four youths put their foot down and said they can be heroes. Boomstick: they joy of being a hero. The next day, they went off on an mission that wasn't assigned to them about protecting Selena Gonzalez because villians want to kill her, but they failed badly Wiz: The Team had a new mission; which was to look into the shortage of Venom production. the Team eventually agreed Aqualad was their natural leader. They went to stop a plutonium robbery. They defeated Psycho-Pirate and Atomic Skull, capturing the former Boomstick: Kid Flash, and the Team, started taking training sessions with Black Canary. They were sent to protect shipments of the disbanded Amazon. ''' '''Wiz: Professor Ivo got the shipment and rebuilt the robot, but they manage to defeat Amazon and captured Ivo. and not to be confused with professor oak or the professor from the powerpuff girls Boomstick: Its like passing a school test. Wiz: The Team took classes in undercover work from Captain Atom. the classes started to become repetative, so to ease their boredom, Captain Atom assigned them a cold case mission–to see whether or not Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams was framed for the murder of his superior during the Vietnam War. They were able to determine Adams' being innocent. ' '''Boomstick: they got captured by Red Torpedo and Red Inferno who stormed the Cave. ' 'Wiz: the Team, was angry to that Aqualad had didn't share any info if there was a mole on the Team. ' 'Boomstick: you would think something like that would be important right? ' '''Wiz: They went to investigate many reports of more Kobra-Venom operations. They were ambushed and captured by the Brain's gorillas, they soon escape then helped the gorillas stage a rebellion against their captors Boomstick: rebellion at it's finest ' '''Wiz: They destroyed the central control system, because the Injustice League was using it to attack many cities worldwide with giant plants. ' 'Boomstick: plants vs zombies anyome? after that the Justice League arrived and got them to surrender. Wally's arm was broken during the fight. that was pretty painful, but he did recover. like most champs ' '''Wiz: They soon met Zatanna. They went to another mission not known to the justice leauge to find Red Tornado. They found out that the robot had not betrayed them along with Red Inferno and Red Torpedo; they were able to destroy Red Volcano and stop the Yellowstone supervolcano from destroy mankind Boomstick: All the parents seemed to disappeared, so the Team worked with Zatanna to find the cause. they got help from Shazam so they can talk with the adults in a different dimension and launch an attack on Klarion and his sorcerers, combining the dimensions back into one ' '''Wiz: after that Kid Flash celebrated his sixteenth birthday with a "surprise" party at the Cave. ' 'Boomstick: which didn't last long because he was sent to a heart for transplant across country, foiling Count Vertigo's attempt to kill Queen Perdita and take the Vlatavan throne. ' 'Wiz: alot better than the game of thrones ending. ' 'Boomstick: don't talk about that. ' '''Wiz: agreed Boomstick: Kid Flash was happy about Red Arrow joining the Team. more fun for him. all of them assigned to track Sportsmaster in New Orleans. They couldn't capture the poor bastard, or any other info on him Wiz: the Team, now including Rocket, got an alert that Cheshire had been spotted. They reliazed that had been sent into a trap ' '''Han Solo: it's a trap ' 'Wiz: but were nonetheless successful in defeating their enemies and capturing the case that had eluded them previously. but the trap was meant for a mole, Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian revealed their secret links to their enemies to the rest of the Team, and found acceptance. They attacked Lex Luthor, Queen Bee and their allies on Santa Prisca and captured several villains, though Luthor and Bee escaped. ' '''Boomstick: 2 out of 3 aint bad Wiz: Kid Flash enjoyed the win. Because he was easy-going Kid Flash was much slower than his mentor, at speeds going the speed of sound. Boomstick: Wally had no any advanced techniques like being able to vibrate his molecules through solid objects, and needed to increase and decerease rather than start and stop on the spot. He turned that into a weapon, where he would cannonball into his opponents Wiz: Wally can heal faster than the average human. ' '''Boomstick: he's a bit like wolverine and deadpool. ' 'Deadpool: hi again. ' 'Boomstick: i thought we got rid of you ' 'Deadpool: not quite ' 'Kid flash runs into deadpool ' 'Deadpool: ah ' 'Wiz: that works too. ' '''Boomstick: Kid Flash was very grounded against beating. even though his costume had padding, he still took quite a beating when he cannonballed. and not swimming cannonball Wiz: Wally had good refliexes thanks to his speed. He could easily dodge and react to attacks. but not perform vast tasks at high speed Boomstick: Wally can spin around to create small tornados, similar to Mister Twister and Red Tornado. He can also help increase the larger tornados created by Flash and Impulse. He’s like the tornado in twister. this speedster knows how to be fast Kid flash: Kid Flash. Fastest boy alive Dash Boomstick: when fighting crime a family can get a job done, and the incredibles are the biggest family superhero Wiz: and the kids of the incredibles can be helpful for example Boomstick: dash Wiz: Dash often gets into trouble and loves playing pranks on his least favorite teacher, Mr. Bernie Kropp. He thinks that he should use his superpowers all the time but his mother, Elastigirl, disagrees. Boomstick: but mom, it's fun using my powers for fun Wiz: His goal is to compete in sports: his fast speed is what make him special. His mother says that "Everyone's special" ''' '''Boomstick: nothing wrong with being special Wiz: Dash's childish mind always gets him into trouble with his big sister, Violet. ''' '''Boomstick: what is it not wrong for older brothers to tease younger sisters vice versa Wiz: When Mr. Incredible got captured by Syndrome when he was going back to Nomanisan Island, Helen packs her bags to rescue him after a brief visit with superhero fashion designer, Edna Mode. As he does, Dash sees the suit made for him and puts it on, naming himself The Dash. ''' '''Boomstick: after that he goes after his mother, so he could see what she does, Violet tags along but he tries to stop him, which didn't work because they ended up being stowaways on a plane elastigirl has borrowed from a friend. Sneaky kid Wiz: they eventually go the island to rescue Mr. incredible Boomstick: but fighting a bad guy might be dangerous so elastigirl gets mamma bear mode and wants Dash to run as fast as he can if anything bad happens, which gets him happy because he finnaly gets to use his powers. best words ever Wiz: Later, the siblings get spotted by three Veloci Pods that are patrolled by Syndrome's security guards. Dash, starts running at super-speed to escape. Two of the security guards chase him ''' '''boomstick: it's city escape all over again, but with space pads. Wiz: In this episode, Dash soon learned how strong his power is, having a goodreaction time, he can use rapid-fire punches but doesn't do alot of damage. ' '''Boomstick: think of it as a jojoke ' 'Uses jojo music as dash punches ora oraoraoraoraoraora ' '''Boomstick: there we go. when he is at his top running speed he can run on water like jesus Wiz: in a force field created by violet Dash then rushes to move the force sphere by running along its inside it, going at very high speeds and smashing down everything in their path. they even bowl run over their parents. ''' '''strike Boomstick: we should call them when we need bowling lessons Wiz: Dash has high capacity to run at great speeds; however, Dash's speed is strong enough to allow him to be able to run over water without submerging. ' '''Wiz: This speed also extend to his other body parts: he is able to punch at a rapid rate (however this does not appear to intensify the impact of his blows). It should be noted that Dash is still very young, so it's possible he will get even faster with age. ' 'Boomstick: age always makes you better right. ' 'Wiz: probably. ' 'Boomstick: explains why my daughter is better at math than me. ' '''Wiz: i keep telling you to study Boomstick: Dash's very fast speed also adjust his regular reaction time, making him much faster to react than those of normal people. Wiz: his maximum speed can be at least over 190 MPH (305Km/h), however, after learning some new abilities while in the heat of battle, Dash figured out he can run on horizontal surfaces, like walls or ceilings. ' '''Boomstick: who knew kids can be doing parkour at 7. ' '''Wiz: they've been doing it. Boomstick: mixing his very fast speed, with the speed he creates while on the run, Dash is capable of getting feats of very fast agility, no other normal person, or even a "Super" like his father, Mr. Incredible, could possibly do. ''' '''Wiz: his reaction time ability is very much needed when he needs to change direction, while running at strong speed. Boomstick: Dash's speed affects his whole body, which allows him to fight an opponent with super-speedy punches and kicks. However, this does not increase the impact of his blows. kid isn't as strong as dad is. Wiz: you know the saying the family that stays together fights together Dash: This is gonna be awesome 'Death Battle' Dash is running across the streets of New York Dash: yeah this is fun He suddenly sees a bolt of lighting speed ahead of him Kid flash: score one for the speedster Dash: who are you sir Kid flash: I’m kid flash fastest kid alive Dash: hey I’m the fastest kid alive. Kid flash: ok let’s see who’s fastest in a race Dash: alright how about we race to los angles, no Tokyo Kid flash: ok I’ll do Tokyo Dash: we’ll start here Kid flash: fine Dash: one for the money two to get ready three to Dash speeds off as he says go Kid flash: did he just pull a bugs bunny on me Kid flash runs towards him Kid flash: I can’t believe you do that Dash: hey I’m a 10 year old, so I can do things like that, including throwing flowers at you catch Kid flash grabs the flowers Dash: see ya Kid flash: so now we’re doing this now Kid flash throws the flowers and runs alongside dash Fight (cue Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Super Skrull) Kid flash and dash come across a street they zoom thru the street Kid flash and dash run up the empire state building Dash starts rapidly punching him Kid flash gets dazed Dash kicks him forward Dash zooms across a park and into the next town Dash: fastest kid my behind he can’t keep up with me Kid flash is running across the street next to dash Dash: what the Kid flash: fancy meeting you here Kid flash zooms away Dash: why you- Dash zooms towards kid flash They both run across the sea into the beach of los angles Dash tries to hit kid flash but his hits get deflected Kid flash: look out for those vines and cobwebs Dash: wha Dash gets covered in cobwebs Dash starts running to shake them off He runs over kid flash Kid flash: ow Kid flash and dash runs towards the sea where they see a school of fish Kid flash: ah crap Kid flash creates a tornado with his hands pushing dash into the school of fish Dash: ah Kid flash jumps onto the fish where he kicks dash Both start running on water Dash: you might be fast but I’m still going to win Kid flash: you’re sure about that They start colliding with each other Kid flash: this is taking too long Kid flash takes dash to the speed force Dash: what is this place? Kid flash: this is the speed force, my speed force, you can feel the raw energy, this is where power lies, and I rule in here Kid flash knocks dash away and combos him Kid flash uses the infinite mass punch and knocks dash out of the speed force and into statute next to quicksilver’s statue Kid flash sees the dead body Kid flash: ok didn’t expect that anyway see ya Kid flash zooms away Kid flash zooms across the city, while the incredibles see their son KO conculsion Boomstick: that was an fast pace race Wiz: This battle of speed was tough but kid flash had this easily Boomstick: kid flash was related to the flash so it was known that he would have similar abilities Wiz: and like the flash he can think in a nanosecond Boomstick: dash was still getting used to his powers while kid flash mastered it Wiz: it didn’t take long for kid flash to figure out how to beat dash with the speed force Boomstick: and like the flash they have an advantage there. So all in all kid flash was faster, smarter and stronger. This battle for dash was over in a flash Wiz: did you have to rhyme for that Boomstick: I had to make a reference to flash vs. quicksilver so why not Wiz: (annoyed) the winner is kid flash Category:DC VS Disney Category:Kid vs kid battle Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crich21